


In You I Trust

by Qwertycome



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell), The Boy (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe -Mental Institution, F/M, Mental Institution, One sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertycome/pseuds/Qwertycome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy AU<br/>Instead of being a nanny, Greta is a caregiver. Recently moved away because of her abusive ex-boyfriend, she now works for a mental institution. She is working in the ward seven for a year when she was transferred to ward nine, where more dangerous and peculiar patients reside. She didn't know what she is getting into until she was assigned to care for Brahms.</p><p>Will add tags as it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, so if theres any mistake and all, its my fault. English is not my native tongue so sorry for some mistakes. And stuffs.

She is late. Greta is running towards the doors of the tube. Barely making it through. Huffing as she looks for a spot in the full (carriage).

_First day in the new assignment and I'm late?_

Today she will be starting to work in ward nine. The new assignment surprised her for she only worked there for a year. Ward nine employees are supposed to have not less than two year tenure in the institution. Greta's co-workers told her that work in ward nine is more taxing and difficult since the patients there are of either from money or severe.

The money she can see in the ward. Ward nine is the biggest and the most elaborate, almost like the patients are in a hotel, as she can see outside. When she first started, her tour only consisted of the ward she is going to work for and the gardens. The gardens is for each ward to share. The gardens are where some of the patients with their doctor's permit are allowed to stroll and spend their time to. Garden Time is a special privilege for patients who can conduct themselves well without constant supervision. From the garden you can see a small compound hundred meters away from the main building of the institution and that is the ward nine. From afar, she can see twice the number of orderlies and nurses in the garden. There are tables set up in their gardens, like in a five star restaurant that you have to reserve six months in advance to get a table. Professional waiters are there, serving patients who wish to eat outside.

That what worries Greta, the patients. Its hard to imagine how her co-workers describe the patients there. They're dangerous, horrid and unstable. She saw once a ward nine patient who is allowed to go out for a day not only in their private gardens but out of the institution. The patient looks is no more than 40 years old, with graying hair and chiseled face. His body is in good condition as she can see when he was brought outside wearing a three piece suit. Just looking at him, he can be easily mistaken for a psychiatrist in the institution but with the cuffs and the entourage of orderlies around him, he's still a patient. Sandy, one of her coworkers said that certain patient is a cannibal. It shocked her and shivers went down her spine. It's an example of what kind of patients inside that ward, and she's scared.

Shaking her head out of it, Greta noticed that the carriage is near her stop. Breathing in and out, she stepped out when the door opens. Mindful of the other passengers who are in a hurry. Walking in the streets of countryside England, its never fails to make her feel eerie. Like her movements are constantly watched. The cold wind didn't help with her paranoid thinking.

Walking a few more streets, she reached her destination.

The Saint Anne's Institution for the Mentally Insane.


	2. Ward Nine

Walking up to St. Anne’s is always an experience to Greta. The Saint Anne’s Institution for Mentally Insane is like a big compound. It is surrounded by tall trees that almost blocks the light from above. The pathway from the gate is completely under the shades of the trees around. Thus, walking up to St. Anne’s unnerves her. Every time she can hear the eerie chirpings of the birds up on the trees. The unsuspecting rustle of the leaves of the bushes that lines up the way. It leaves her walking faster. If it ant for her self-preservation and chance of being seen, she would have run the whole way.  
  
From the gate to the pathway, the main building is an imposing one. It is remarkable. White all over, like the buildings in Greece, columns supporting it are marvelous. Reaching the doors, Greta mentally prepared herself.  
  
_I’ve done this before. I’ve been working here for a year. This is just a new assignment. What could go wrong?_  
  
Pushing the doors, she can see the other staffs walking around the lobby. The orderlies guarding the door for any wayward patients that might escape. She immediately went to the staff’s locker room to leave her belongings and went out seek her supervisor. _Former supervisor_. Her brain supplied.  
  
Ms. Cho is a scary woman. She’s been the institution long before internet is discovered (so they say). She runs ward seven like a military officer. Everything is a clockwork. Medicine, food, baths, bedtime and all. With her tight bun and pinched face, what else is expected?  
  
“Evans!” Ms. Cho shouted over the hallway. Greta immediately went over. “You were supposed to report to your new head 10 minutes ago.”  
  
“I know Ma’am, just trouble with the tube.” Greta explained.  
  
Ms. Cho tsked. “Should have got in early then. I don’t know why of all of the staff, they chose you.”  
  
Greta wonders that too. There are more capable caregivers than her. Those who’s been in this institution longer than her. But she won’t turn this assignment down. Being chosen offered perks. A higher pay, for one. It boggles her that as caregiver in ward nine offers twice the amount of salary than in ward seven. Nevertheless, it’s a good thing. Maybe she can now afford to move to a new apartment.  
  
“Chop chop Ms. Evans. Don’t make them regret their decision.” Greta nodded at Ms. Cho and is set out to go to ward nine.  
  
Crossing over the gardens to ward nine, the ward is like a smaller version of the main building. It has the same look, the white paints, the columns and is also surrounded not but trees but by bushes. It’s like a compound within a compound.  
  
Entering the ward, Greta looked around and found no one. Curious, no orderlies to watch the door. _Maybe there is a commotion or something._ Deciding to head up instead of waiting, she crossed over the lobby and walked around. She saw a staircase in the middle of what looked like another receiving area. _Is anyone here?_ Still no sign of any one, even a patient. She went up, determined to find a single soul in this place.

  
Landing in the second floor, she decided to take a right. Strangely she encountered no one. _Where are they?_ She found an open door right at the end of the hall. Walking towards it, she peeked inside and found no sign of anybody. Instead of backing off and looking for someone, she snooped around and looked at the arrangement of toys scattered in top of the dressers. _Toys, is there a young boy here?_ Never heard of a young child staying in ward nine, this gave Greta a slight chill. _What could possibly a boy do to have been committed here?_

  
“Hello” a male voice coming from the door announced his presence. Immersed in her snooping she didn’t notice someone at the door and shouted.

  
“Oh my gosh, who are you?” Greta turned around and tried to catch her breathe.

  
“I’m Malcolm, one of the orderlies here in ward nine.” He reached out to shake her hand. “And you must be Greta. The new caregiver”

  
“Yeah. Sorry for being startled, I entered and nobody was around.”

  
“Ah. Sorry about that, we were just sorting out the patients for their group therapy and apparently one of them decided to attend bare-assed naked which caused a ruckus with the other patients.” He stepped out of the room and gestured Greta to follow him.

  
Greta immediately went out. Malcolm closed the door behind her. “Wow, does that happen a lot?”

  
“Not more than you think. The patients here are a harmless lot.” He grinned.

  
“Great.” She trailed behind him as he started walking. “Who is in charge here? I was supposed to report 25 minutes ago.”

  
“That would be Ms. Argent. She is in charge of training new recruits and keeping everything in line. But don’t worry she won’t give punishments on your first day” he joked.

  
She gave a laugh but her mind is still preoccupied of what she have seen so far.

  
“Can I ask you a question?” She hesitantly asked.

  
“Sure” he stopped to look at her.

  
“Is there a boy here? Committed here?” she looked at him and saw him hesitating.

  
“I think Ms. Argent is the one suited to answer you” that was all he said before he turned and continued his way.

  
Feeling a bit off because of his answer, she shook her head and followed him down. She found herself outside of the ward and into the gardens. She can see some of the patients around.

  
“Ms. Argent!” Malcolm called the attention of a lady talking to one of the patients by the fountain. Ms. Argent looked up and walked towards them. Greta studied her as she came into focus. White hair in a bun, straight back and her even walk, she is nervous to meet her. Breathing in and out _. I can do this._

  
When Ms. Argent stopped in front of them. She nodded at Malcolm and he was gone. Then she looked at her.

  
“Hello Ms. Evans, welcome to ward nine.”

  
“Thank you, Ms. Argent. I’d like to say sorry for my tardiness.”

  
Ms. Argent lightly shook her head and said “it’s okay, first days are hard enough”

  
Greta smiled and thanked the gods. _This day is shaping up quite good now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to drop a comment about what you think!


	3. The Flow

Relief turns into dread as Greta follows behind Ms. Argent. Her attention divided between listening to Ms. Argent and looking around. Unlike the main building, there is less restraints, locks and gates. Most of the doors are left open and she can sneak a peek of the rooms and its occupants. 

“… And this is the occupational therapy room.” 

Greta snapped of her wandering eye and focused on what Ms. Argent is saying.

Ms. Argent stopped and turned towards her. “You’re  assigned to help all over the ward. Then after a week, we shall see where we can permanently assign you for 6 months then there will be an appraisal. We want to make sure we made the right choice.” She gave Greta a pointed took.

Greta nodded. Seeing the difference between the wards, affording the patients more freedom than she was comfortable with. She is against locking them up but with rumors of far into the void patients here, locks and gates provide her a small comfort. 

_But nevertheless, it’ll make do._

Ms. Argent led her back to the first floor lobby and showed her the main nurse station, by passing several rooms.

 

“This is where most of the staff reverts back after their duties. Others with administrative responsibilities go to the staff office. There is a rotation of duties for some of the staff but there are those with more permanent responsibilities.” She gestured to the calendar by the door inside the nurse station. “You’ll receive your schedule of duties tomorrow morning. Today, you’ll shadow Samantha and she will help you get familiar with the ward.” Then Ms. Argent left. 

A black haired female replaced her. “Hi, I’m Samantha!” she said enthusiastically while holding out her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Greta” shaking her hand.

“So today, I’m scheduled to handle cleaning rooms in the first floor and helping out with the group therapy. You ready?” She asked.

Greta answered in affirmative. _I wish_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA. Haha. Life.
> 
> Also, there might be inconsistent location stuffs in the second chapter. I'll fix those soon!
> 
> Pls don't judge the blueprint haha just made it with paint


	4. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Greta's shadowing of Samantha.

Samantha has proven to be a very lively person. In the week that she has been shadowing Samantha, she has met half of the staff and the patients in the ward. There are only 20 patients in the ward as she can see and the orderlies, caregivers and nurses are twice the number of patients. Each patient has their own orderly and caregiver. A personal assistant if you say so.

After a few days she can see the big difference between the other wards of the institution. In ward seven, there is a carefully given schedule that is appropriate given to the patients. While in ward nine, the patient decides what to do. It’s like they’re in their homes locked up instead of in a mental institution. Patient wants a five course meal? The kitchen is equipped with all of the fine dining they want. Patient wants to shop? There is an on call personal shopper that will bring the latest season apparels. Greta can see that this ward is built upon the money of the patients and their families. It’s not a place to actually cure them; it’s a place to leave your relatives when you don’t want them to be an embarrassment.

The whole ward is trained to cater to the needs of the patients. Though their rules and regulations to follow as long as what they requested is safe and doesn’t further cause hard to other patients. This is basically a lock down paradise.

Adjusting at first was hard for Greta. She thinks someone is watching her ever step. Even though there are numerous employees in the ward she can still find herself alone when asked to fetch something. The ward was big and has a lot of halls that can lead you anywhere. It took Greta days before she can go by herself from one place to another and she was even restricted to go to the second floor.

That was causing Greta concern. Since she is just new she is still not yet given the access to the second floor. The residential place of the patients. It’s causing her great worry and her curiosity is getting ahead of her. She once contemplated to just peep a look up but she needs her work too much. She realized that in time she will be allowed.

Shadowing Samantha has proven to be helpful. She likes to talk about the different things about the ward and helps Greta when she has questions. Though there is one thing Samantha is very tight lipped and that is the patient. She doesn’t share much detail but answers generic and vague to her probing questions. Samantha is an all-around caregiver that is generally just a staff. She’s been in the institution for 5 years and was promoted to ward nine in her 3rd year. To be a personal caregiver of the patients, one must be on her 3rd year at the ward.

In just a few days, she has observed the way the staff is seen. There is a hierarchy in the ranks and it’s based on their position. Where they are assigned. Even though you’re in the ward there are staffs that treated in the same way. It boggles Greta’s mind with this discovery. Since she is just new and is technically a shadow, she is at the bottom of the caste. She can see the other staff acknowledging her but doesn’t prefer to talk to her.

Though Greta only met most of the staff and the patients, there are still others she hasn’t met yet. In a few years, maybe she can be assigned or allowed in the second floor. Though only time can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA. I have to rework all cause my computer just broke down and now hahah, excuses. Anyway, Thanks!


End file.
